Edward Zamir
Edward Zamir was an infamous pirate and outlaw who's caused grief and raided many planets in the past, having, at the peak of his career, owned Kessel and Bespin simultaneously, before surrendering to the Republic and hiding from the public eye. Childhood - Growing Up Edward Zamir was supposed to be a great engineer, a great scientist; of course, this went as planned during his childhood, where he was an all-star student, excelling in everything ranging from physics to ancient Coruscant history. This earned him a place amongst the most prestigious school institutions in his homeworld. Parents His parents were middle class citizens who, despite being very smart, didn't have much in the way of goals. Zamir was unlike them, however; since little he aspired to become a renowned scientist. College & A Tragedy He coursed the Coruscanti Academy for Young Adults, and eventually became one of the youngest people to ever attain a doctorate in the same institution. Hired to work at Sienar Chemicals, Co. at age 26, Zamir started to work on a formerly top secret project to devise a fuel similar to Tibanna, to replace it and cut off the Republic dependency on the substance. However, for reasons that are yet classified, a tank containing a terribly corrosive substance leaked in the fabric, resulting in several explosions and the deaths of many- and Edward survived, but with terrible scars of this past. He was placed in a private clinic, his records - most of them at least - wiped out, and terribly deformed. Is Vengance Sweet? Upon waking up from a 15 day long coma, Zamir's trauma of the incident gave him no effective recollection of who he was, and the experience, as well as much of his past, had been wiped from memory a rchives by some of Sienar's most important corporate conglomerates. Placed in a mental institution for a couple years, after shock therapy and other 'revolutionary' types of medical treatment for a condition that just wasn't there, he started to have dellusions of grandeur, but above all, he developed an innate hate for the Republic and everything it stood for. From that day, the one that he would be released, he swore revenge. Life as a Crimson; Brood Initiation; Wars Having started his group of anarchists with a few people who just fell enamored of his ideals, Zamir's proposals and seemingly life philosophy had attracted a bit of attention. In fact, a visit to Nar Shaddaa would prove particularly 'joyful' for him. Cerebra the Hutt, famed overlord of the Brood of Zergata, having heard of his infamy, offered him a position in his army's upcoming invasion of Corellia. A week passed, and Zamir joined the war efforts, having come to be offered leadership of a battle group unit and led several orphans - Mantell's victims of war - into what could be considered some of the bloodiest battles Corellia's ever seen. The Colton Hotel was exploded after a standoff with Tuil Lindo, and some unnamed Force User, a pillaging raid on the Industrial Sector was intercepted by Heinrich Vegetius, but Zamir somehow managed to win this fight as well. Everything seemed to be going for him - except for the fact his Brood comrades had withdrawn from space, a terrible strategical error. The day Zamir was going to push for the Treasure Ship Row, and thus effectively set up a siege on the Corellian spaceport was fateful. He was bombarded, left and right, sniped by several people, and, with his assignmed numbers decimated, he rested at the Bloathed Bantha, where, some rumor, a red-haired Jedi came to threaten his life if he persisted with this. A few days passed, before he decided to cut his losses and take on the peaceful offer of surrender, having used such bargaining chips as two old Corellian nobles he'd secured. The last one of them was released in space, in a suit. This granted a safe way out for the remnants of the invading army. Nar Shaddaa, Dantooine Rulership, Deadly Graces On Nar Shaddaa, Ariennye Tei, former Admiral of the Brood, didn't like to hear that Cerebra the Hutt died, nor that they had lost the engagement! Angrily, she choked Zamir, who basically stood still, unable to do anything. He was then conscripted into the Brood as a Lieutenant. More time elapses, and Aldog rewards Zamir for his services during the battle - the young anarchist then receiving support for ownership of DAntooine, which he eagerly takes. It starts well, and eventually, with the help of friends and outside investments, he starts a career, flying a Nova Strike Cruiser. In one of these engagements, on Corulag more specifically, he receives 10000 credits, but is ultimately intercepted by the Recon Command troops under Ryka Starn. After the traumatic experience, Zamir swore revenge. A week later, perhaps, a Defender mothership, flown by a somewhat infamous pirate lands on Dantooine. Surrounded by Brood troops under Zamir's command and the men of his personal army, the pirate's crew decides to take the easy way out- a challenge for a duel. It was a difficult duel for both sides, but some rumor the interference of Force Users to Zamir's advantage. Nevertheless, the pirate brutally kills his quarry, and following other minor engagements, conquers the ship. TBC Recent Events Zamir, having surrendered to the Republic, is now currently missing. Some rumor CCIA involvement, some just say he's on a beach somewhere, watching the GNN and laughing madly. Character Logs Log Template Category:Factions Special:Categories Category:Archived Characters